Falling For You
by CeruleanInnocence
Summary: Watanuki gets teased by both Yuuko and Doumeki, in two different ways. squint for the teasing... DouWata fluff and Yuuko's teasing. SHONEN-AI FLUFF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...


**Title: **Falling For You _or_ Fall For You

**Warnings:** DouWata Fluff, Yuuko's teasing, and minor teasing on Watanuki's part, if you squint…:D

**Rating: **T (abusive language and MINOR teasing. Seriously, just minor, xD.)

**Declaimer:** I absolutely DO NOT own xxxHOLiC

It was a fine day to begin with; the seer had a nice time at lunch, courtesy of Himawari's appearance during lunch and Doumeki's sudden club meeting. But he just had to see the archer at the gate just standing there, waiting for him.

"Oi"

"MY NAME IS NOT _OI_!! How many times do I have to say it for you to call me with the right name!!" he cried while they walked.

"I want Inari Zushi tomorrow."

And with that Watanuki just simply exploded.

"Look! If you want your lunch tomorrow get this straight, I do not ta-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?" flailed the bespectacled boy seeing as though the other wasn't really listening.

It seems the archer just placed both his hands on his ears to protect his hearing.

"Oh, shut up"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO _SHUT UP_!!"

Honestly, where does Watanuki get this much energy? Let alone a voice that can be heard miles and miles away.

"I CANT JUST LET YOU BOSS ME AROUND!! I ALREADY HAVE YUUKO-SAN TO DEAL WITH AND YOU'RE JUST GIVING ME MORE PROBLEMS!! NOT TO MENTION YOUR-"

"Watanuki." he cut him off.

"w-what?!" _what's his problem calling me by my name all of the sudden._

Watanuki felt heat on his ears while staring onto Doumeki's clear golden eyes, as if drowning in them. Doumeki leaned in and Watanuki stepped back until he could feel the wall at his back.

'_oi oi oi' _

His mind was going crazy; heat from his ears reached his cheeks and neck. Doumeki leaned in closer placing an arm just above Watanuki's head, and the smaller boy flinched and closed his eyes.

Watanuki dropped his bag and Doumeki whispered on his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"I changed my mind…"

'_Eh?'_

"I want chicken teriyaki tomorrow"

And Doumeki leaned back and entered his family temple.

Watanuki was baffled; he was shaking in embarrassment. He didn't even realize they were already in front of Doumeki's temple. Watanuki sat down on the pavement and his face grew even darker. He was silent for a while and then cried "WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!?!" for the whole city to hear.

Doumeki was already inside the house and he heard the spirit seer. All he could do was smirk behind the door.

O~O = Yuuko's Shop

Watanuki was already inside the shop and he was still feeling the hotness of his own face.

"WATANUKI~!! The guy who's name is made from April 1st~!!" said Mokona in a sing-song voice and clung onto Watanuki's head, and of course the twins just had to sing along. "APRIL 1ST~! APRIL 1ST~!"

Watanuki, of course, pulled the pork bun off him, successfully doing so he screamed at the poor thing.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!! AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT AS IF IT'S MY WHOLE NAME!!" Mokona and the twins just laughed.

And just when he thought he was free of the teasing, Yuuko-san barged in.

"Watanuki~" she said in that annoying sing-song voice that Watanuki knew all too well, that only means hell for him.

"You're 10 minutes late you know, heh-hehn, sooooo,"

"So what?" Watanuki was removing his shoes.

"Oh come on Watanuki, we all know you were off to do something with a certain someone, that's why you're late." And she just grinned at him.

Watanuki fought the blush making its way to his cheeks again. He ignored them and put on his apron and bandana, and was off to dust the shelves in Yuuko's treasure room.

"None of your business!" he stormed off and Yuuko just followed him.

Watanuki was dusting madly at the shelves as if trying to break them and Yuuko leaned on the door frame lifting her long leg showing off a bit of her flawless skin.

"heeeee~ so something did happen, I presume??" she chirped.

Watanuki froze for a second and then proceeded to dusting.

"No, NOTHING happened." He hissed back.

"hmmmn, so you DIDNT kiss Doumeki-kun in front of his house?"

"K-K-K-KISSED?!?" Yuuko sighed as if losing to a bet.

"Well yeah, I was sure you guys kissed, that's why Doumeki-kun pinned you on th-"

"Y-YOU SAW THAT?!?!" Watanuki dropped his duster in horror, wide-eyed. And Yuuko just nodded as if it was no big deal. "H-HOW DID YOU-?!" Yuuko smiled, with that Cheshire cat smile that could only mean, '_I-know-something-that-you-don't-and-I-wont-tell-you' _

"On second thought, I-I don't wanna know."

"soooo? Really, Watanuki, did you kiss?"

"Hell no!!" he hissed and picked up his duster and started to dust again with the slightest blush on his cheeks.

"Tell me Watanuki, have you had your first kiss before?" Watanuki froze up again.

"That's right! You would want your sake now, right Yuuko-san?" he faked laughed and was about to run off to the kitchen but Yuuko-san caught him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Sake can wait! This is serious!" she grinned and all Watanuki could think about was, _'not good'_. Because the only reason he could think of for Yuuko to put aside sake is that it could (only) mean HELL for him.

"So, you're telling me, that you haven't kissed anyone before?"

"Yeah, so, what's it to you?"

"Watanuki, tell me, what do you think of Doumeki-kun?"

"W-WH…I think he's annoying and bossy, and he thinks he's so great and a total JERK!! HE TELLS ME TO MAKE HIM LUNCHES BUT DOESN'T EVEN SAY A WORD OF THA-"

"Are you sure? Sure you don't just simply, LIKE him?" Yuuko cut him off.

Watanuki was blushing again; he could just slap himself right then and there.

"N-NO! Why would I like a jerk like him!? I HATE HIM! Besides, he doesn't like me LIKE me, so…WHY AM I EVEN THINKING IF HE LIKES ME?!?"

"Hmmm, would someone who doesn't like someone, purposely pin someone on the wall and just back away for no reason?? OF COURSE HE LIKES YOU! Silly Watanuki."

"n-n-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" cried Watanuki.

O~O the next day/=/LUNCH

Watanuki and Doumeki were sitting up at the roof, not their usual spot but Himawari wasn't around again. Doumeki started to eat ahead of him again, but Watanuki was too busy thinking that he didn't notice.

"oi" he called, but no response.

"OI" he called again but Watanuki was in a trance, still staring into space.

'_Of course he LIKES you! Silly Watanuki.'_

Yuuko's words we're ringing in his head like a bell, repeating over and over again, and he was thinking, what happened yesterday, when he couldn't move when he wanted to, maybe, he really did wanted to kiss the archer. His heart started to pound painfully. And he heard a voice calling him,

"-nuki! Kimihiro!"

Watanuki shot back to reality, realizing how close Doumeki was and that he actually called him by his FIRST name, he blushed, crossing the bridge of his nose.

'_Why the hell are you so close, you idiot!!' _

And there it was again, he could feel his heart pounding on his chest, he never felt this way when Himawari was around, has he really fallen for this big idiot? Watanuki thought twice, that maybe he did like the archer, he liked him a lot. He closed the distance between them placing his lips on top of Doumeki. Doumeki's eyebrows slightly shot up. The kiss wasn't special just a cute and quick brush on the lips.

Watanuki bowed hiding his blush under his bangs and said, "I…I like you, ok." The blush growing deeper each second.

Doumeki didn't say anything for a while, Watanuki thought he made a mistake by telling him, but then the archer spoke.

"Took you long enough."

Watanuki looked up surprised and stared right into the archer's face.

"w-what?" he asked.

"I said, it took you long enough. I like you too," and he smirked.

Watanuki couldn't believe what he just heard. He really did want to smack the big idiot on top of him, wait, on top of him?

"WHA-! Why are you there?!?" he asked realizing Doumeki was on top of his legs close to his face.

"Doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't ma-mmff"

Before he knew it Doumeki kissed him, and as quick as it began he pulled away. Watanuki stared at him again and said.

"I hate you"

"Hate you too"

And Watanuki saw what he thought he would never see, Doumeki was smiling, not as much as Haruka-san was, but he was smiling, in his own little smile that gave Watanuki butterflies in his stomach.

_**Maybe falling for you isn't so bad after all.**_

~OWARI~

**A/N:** the ending isn't very climactic huh? Ahaha…but I find it cute, I guess…I'm sorry if it's corny. I'm not that good just yet, maybe someday~… 8D


End file.
